You can teach an old Dog new tricks!
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Serena has made a lot of changes to herself. She has taught herself how to cook, karate, ice skate, she has even been getting to school on time and studying. Disclamer:I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did it would be on t.v.
1. At the Ice Rink!

At the ice rink!  
  
"Come on Darien" Serena said. "We're going to be late". "Serena are you sure about this" Darien asked. "I mean remember the last time we were here". "Well of course I remember" Serena said. By now they were inside the building. "I'll meet you out on the ice" Serena said to Darien. She headed towards the girl's locker room. She stepped in and started to change. She put on her ice tights, then her blue sparkly ice outfit. Then she put her skates on that were the same color as her tights. She then started lacing them up. She locked her bag in her locker and stepped out into the arena. She stepped out onto the ice and started warming up. After a couple of laps she started doing jumps and spins. She was just about to go into a jump when a little kid skated out in front of her. She tried to slow down but it didn't work so she used her Scout training to jump 10 feet above the kid and landed on her feet on the other side of him. She turned back to the kid to see if he was okay. Once he had assured her he was okay she started looking for Darien. She saw him sitting on a bench lacing up his skates. She skated off the rink and stood in front of him. He looked up. "What thinking if you dress nice you will skate better" he asked. "She doesn't need to dress nice to skate well she already can" came the soft voice of Michelle. "How do you know" Darien asked smiling. "I've seen her" she said. By now he had finished lacing up his skates. "Well then prove it" he said. "Fine I will" Serena said. She stepped out onto the ice again and felt Darien right behind her. Little did she know it wasn't Darien. 


	2. Continue!

Continue  
  
When she turned around to go backwards she saw who was following her. "What are you doing here Amara" Serena asked. "Wait don't answer that, you're here with Michelle". "Yeah" Amara said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm trying to prove to Darien that I can skate" Serena said. "Then start proving" Amara said. "I am skating backwards aren't I" Serena said mater-o-factly (yeah I know makes no sense) turning around. She sped up and jumped into the air. She landed on one foot going into a camel. Then she turned the corner and started spinning. She went down really low. Then someone came and went smashing into her. She landed on her butt and went smashing into the wall. Darien started laughing as he skated over to her. Amara however saw exactly what happened along with Michelle. They both skated quickly over to her and each grabbed an arm pulling her up. "Let me go" Serena said, "I can do it myself". She skated off the rink. As she had her back turned they could see some blood coming from a bad cut on her back. She changed as fast as she could with her back and still had not started crying. On her way home the scouts saw her and came up slapping her back completely clueless about the cut. Serena flinched and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She woke up and heard sirens. All the scouts were sitting in an ambulance next to her saying their ideas about what had happened. She was lying on her stomach because of the cut. The scouts were still saying their idea's when Raye suggested she had only scratched herself and it was nothing to worry about the rest of the scouts got mad and started arguing. Lita lifted part of the blanket that kept Serena from going into shock she said "Hey guys come look at this". They stopped arguing and looked and looked at Serena's cut. "It's a Crescent Moon" Amy said. She took out her computer and started to scan her cut. She got a picture of it just before they got to the hospital. Serena was taken into the emergency room. She had x-rays taken to see if there was any damage to her spine. There wasn't so they cleaned her cut and stitched it up. They put her in a room to recover for a week. Everyday the scouts, including the outers, and Darien came to visit her. A couple of times they even brought new tools you use as a Sailor Scout. The best and strongest was given to her by Sailor Pluto (Trista) "It's called the Crescent Moon Orb" she said "It's like my Garnet Orb only a lot stronger you can use it for many different attacks, and you can heal with it". The next day would be the day she was going home. Sure her family had visited her but she wanted to sleep in her own bed. The cut and stitches though affected her more than the doctors thought they would. She was prone to a wheelchair for another couple of days. Which meant she didn't get to sleep in her own bed? Now it was Saturday and she was allowed to do the stuff she did before. She called the scouts for a meeting. She changed out of the cloths she was wearing and into shorts and a tank top. She jogged to Raye's temple to see the scouts all sitting down. 


	3. The Meeting!

The meeting  
"I called this meeting because I want to know why you guys were giving me new tools" Serena asked.  
  
"We gave them to you because you're ready to access your true power" Luna said.  
  
"Which is" Serena asked.  
  
"The Crescent Moon Orb" Luna said.  
  
"Yeah but what about the rest of the tools" Serena asked.  
  
"Well you know that cut you got" Luna said "Well it was in the shape of a crescent moon, which means that those tools are at there strongest".  
  
Just then Darien came up the stairs to the temple.  
  
"Sorry I'm late you guys" he said.  
  
Then the outer scouts came up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry were late, we were busy and didn't expect a meeting" Amara said.  
  
"Good you're here" Serena said. "There are two reasons why I called this meeting, the first of which has been delt with the second is all of you need training"  
  
"Well what about you, you need training too" Raye said.  
  
"That's were your wrong Raye" Serena said. "I already taught myself everything you guys will learn".  
  
"Who will be teaching us this stuff that were going to train for" Michelle asked.  
  
"I will be doing most of the training but some things like new attacks will be taught by Luna and Artemis" Serena said. "The real training will begin tomorrow".  
  
As everyone left Darien came up to her.  
  
"Look Serena I wanted to say I was sorry for being mean, I wanted to give you this" he said handing her a box.  
  
Inside was a new broach that looked like a heart with a crescent moon and wings. Serena gave Darien a big hug and they kissed. They headed down the the stairs. In the middle of the stairs was some cracked stone and Serena was heading right for it. When they reached the crack Serena tripped. 


	4. Authors Note!

Authors Note I'm so sorry that the story is doing that. If you go to this site you will be able to read it better. 


	5. After The Meeting!

Okay. If any of you want a shout out e-mail me at neoqueenserenity298@yahoo.com. I will be more than glad to add them to the following chapters. Tell me what to write and who it's too. Thank-you.  
  
******************************************* Lucky for her there was a bar 10 feet in front of her.  
  
She jumped and grabbed hold of the bar.  
  
She swung herself around the bar like a gymnast and let go of the bar landing safely on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Darien ran down the stairs to see if she was alright.  
  
"Want a ride home" he asked.  
  
"No thanks" Serena said.  
  
"What are you going to do? Run home" he said laughing.  
  
"Actually that's not a bad idea" Serena said.  
  
She took off in the direction of her house.  
  
Darien however made his way over to Andrew's.  
  
*******************************************  
Andrew's House "So Andrew, when are you going to show yourself" Darien asked.  
  
"At the next battle" Andrew replied "So you haven't told me yet. Who are the Sailor Scouts".  
  
"When are you going to stop asking me this" Darien asked.  
  
"When you tell me who they are" Andrew said.  
  
"Fine" Darien said, "Serena is".  
  
"Wait let me guess Sailor Venus" Andrew said.  
  
"No, Serena is Sailor Moon. Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and Mina is Sailor Venus" Darien said.  
  
"Well who is the Moon Princess, Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-King Endymion" Andrew asked quickly.  
  
"Serena is the moon princess, and in the future she is Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity is Serena's mother on the moon, and Neo-King Endymion is me in the future" Darien said.  
  
"Who woulda thought Serena was all those things" Andrew said "Wait back up did you say you get married to her".  
  
"Yes" Darien said.  
  
Andrew started cracking up.  
  
"Whats so funny" Darien asked.  
  
"It's just that you 2 hated eachother about a year ago and now I find out your going to get married in the future" Andrew said still laughing.  
  
I know it's short and I know I haven't posted in ages but you have no idea what my school is like. My parents are sending me to a private school because I got such good grades. Only this private school is in California near where my grandparents live because my great grand parents found out that the principal at my old schoolwas black so they got me out of it. I can only go on the computer at school if it's for home work and I can't really go on the computer at my grand parents house cause their internet sucks. So I have to go to the local library and type when I can. 


End file.
